Create an Achievement List
Create an Achievement List For The Game is a daily topic series started by perfectchaos180. The idea is to come up with an Xbox 360 style set of Achievements for games that either predate the system or were not released on the 360. Like on the 360, each Achievement is assigned a gamerpoint value (G), with the final list totaling 1000G. After each day, perfectchaos180 compiles a prototype list which is included in the following topic. Alterations can then be suggested before the list is finalized. These finalized lists appear below. Day 1: Final Fantasy VII *'Save the planet' - Defeat Sephiroth and use Holy to defeat Meteor- 50 G *'The most famous video game spoiler ever...' - Complete Disc 1 - 25 G *'Materia Collector' - Obtain and master all different materia - 100 G *'Honest Breeder' - Obtain a golden chocobo without W-Item - 40 G *'Chocobo Racer' - Complete all chocobo races - 25 G *'Sexual Tension' - Go on a date with Barret at the Gold Saucer - 15 G *'Don't you ever learn?' - Attack when the tail is up. Three times. - 10 G *'Smooth Talker' - Use Manipulate to learn an enemy skill. - 10 G *'Electric Slide' - Learn Trine on all four E. skill materias. - 15 G *'Braveheart' - Successfully complete all Fort Condor battles - 35 G *'WEAPON Collector' - Defeat all awakened WEAPONs - 100 G *'So it wasn't Sephiroth' - Defeat Midgar Zolom before entering the cave - 30 G *'Take it to the limit' - Obtain all limit breaks for every character - 30 G *'This Guy Are Sick' - Become poisoned 30 times - 10 G *'Dude Looks like a lady' - Get Don Corneo to choose Cloud - 15 G *'Let's Mosey' - Run away from 30 battles - 10 G *'Rude Awakening' - Recruit Vincent to your party - 15 G *'She stole my materia' - Complete the Yuffie materia sidequest - 25 G *'Town Hero' - Save Corel - 15 G *'Repeat Offender' - Steal an item with Yuffie 20 times - 15 G *'Mage Masher' - Finish the game without using materia - 75 G *'Limiters in Place' - Finish the game without Limit Breaks - 35 G *'Know Thy Enemy' - Obtain all enemy skills - 30 G *'All in the Family' - Summon all three Bahamuts in one battle - 10 G *'Fashion Expert' - Equip three characters with a ribbon - 20 G *'Beat the Cheater' - Beat Teioh in a Chocobo race - 15 G *'Getting Ahead of Yourself'- name Red XIII "Nanaki" - 10 G *'Love's Protection' - Have Cloud protect Tifa with cover materia 20 times - 10 G *'Fossil Hound' - Dig up everything at the Bone Village Excavation Site. - 15 G *'Weapon Collector' - Have every weapon in your inventory - 40 G *'I'm not gonna use that Turbo Ether anyway' - Steal that bastard kid's gil out of spite for his glug-glug dialogue. - 10 G *'To Dream The Impossible Dream' - You've taught a moogle to fly. - 10 G *'Skills to Pay the Bills' - Accumulate 300 GP in one playthrough of Super Dunk at *Golden Saucer. - 15 G *'Passive Kill' - Defeat a boss with a status ailment - 20 G *'Super Janitor' - Deal the killing blow on any boss enemy using the Broom. - 15 G *'Sumo Slam' - Beat the Sumo in the arm wrestling challenge - 10 G *'Fuzzy Pickles!' - Purchase the house at Costa del Sol - 10 G *'SOLDIER 1st Class' - Complete the game only using Cloud - 60 G Day 2: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time NOTE: At time of writing, this list has yet to be finalised *'The Hero of Time' -Travel through time to defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule! - 50 G *'Exterminator'- Find and kill all Gold Skulltulas. - 50 G *'Size Does Matter'- Obtain the Biggoron Sword- 25G *'EXCUUUUUUUSE Me, Princess!' - Get scolded by Ruto - 10G *'Nevermore' - Capture every Big Poe - 25G *'Heartless' - Complete the game without picking up any extra heart containers - 50G *'Come Home to Roost' - Incite the chickens to violence. - 10G *'Bean Counter' - Buy 10 Magic Beans - 15 G *'Too Late' - Find the wounded soldier before going to the temple of time. - 20g *'Do a Barrel Roll!' - Fight and defeat the Arwing - 25G *'Money Money Money' - Get the largest wallet and fill it up - 20G *'Treasure Hunter' - Get every treasure - 50G *'Conquer Yourself' - Defeat Dark Link using only the Master Sword. - 15 G *'Tuned Out' - Ignore Navi for 3 hours. - 15 G *'The Truth Is Out There' - Obtain the Mask of Truth. - 20 G *'True Hero of Time' - Get all items, all heart containers, and visit all Great Fairies - 50 G *'Whirling Blade' - Execute 10 spin attacks in a row without charging them up. - 10G *'Getting Cooked' - Fall into the pot in Gerudo Fortress. - 10G *'Blind as a Ghost' - Finish the Shadow Temple without the Lens of Truth. - 30G *'The Bottle of Evil's Bane' - Reflect Ganon's energy shot with a bottle - 10 G *'No Cheating!' - Win the Treasure Chest game without the Lens of Truth - 20G *'Claiming the Moon for Hyrule' - Find and launch all of the Gossip Stones. - 30G *'Link? LINK? LIIINNNK!' - Get captured by a Gerudo guard - 10G *'Mozart' - Play every ocarina song at least 5 times each - 10 G *'Sharpshooter' - Kill a Big Poe with a long-distance arrow shot. - 20 G *'Genie in a Bottle' - Have 4 fairies in bottles at once - 10G *'Gone Fishin'' - Catch a 15lb fish in the Lake Hylia fishing game - 10G *'Catch of the Day' - Land the Hylian Loach without the sinking lure. - 40 G *'Hiding from the Truth' - Reel in the fisherman's Hat - 10G *'Time to Change the Sheets' - Get caught by wallmasters three times in five minutes. - 10 G *'Easiest Dungeon Ever?' - Complete the Water Temple in under 40 minutes. - 20 G *'Got Milk?' - Get Milk from every cow in the game - 20g *'You Won't Like Him When He's Angry' - Try to pay the Happy Mask Salesman when you don't have enough rupees. - 10g *'Bragging Rights Award' - Obtain the Ice Arrows. - 25g *'Time Paradox' - Talk to Sheik as Young Link or after getting the Light Arrow. - 10G *'Too Close for Comfort' - Defeat a boss with only 1 heart remaining - 10G *'Entomologist' - Fill all your bottles with bugs. - 10 G *'He's Going for Speed' - Complete the Lon Lon Ranch race in under 25 seconds - 10 G *'Bat Outta Hell' - Light a keese on fire by firing a normal arrow through a torch. - 20G *'Deep Diver' - Get the Golden Scale - 10g *'"L is real 2401"' - Find this text and stare at it for 5 seconds - 10G *'Would You Like To Listen Again?' - Shoot the owl with the bow or slingshot - 10G *'It's-a Me' - Shoot your slingshot at the window in Zelda's courtyard. - 10G *'Butterfingers' - Break the Giant's Knife - 10G *'Big Boss' - Reach Zelda in under 5 minutes without being spotted by a guard - 10G *'Anyone For Tennis?' - Defeat Phantom Ganon or Gannondorf without being struck by one of his energy balls - 15G *'Is It Hot In Here?' - Defeat Volvagia without having the Red Tunic equipped - 20G *'Link The Zora' - Complete the Water Temple without ever equipping the Blue Tunic - 20G *'Typical Guy' - Complete a dungeon without collecting either the map or the compass. - 10 G *'The Magical Fruit' - Plant all of the magic beans - 20 G *'Does a Body Good' - Unlock your own personal cow - 10G *'Giant Slayer' - Kill the giant Guay, Leever, and Stalchild. - 10 G *'Game, Set, Match' - Kill 10 Octoroks by refelecting their own rocks back at them. - 10G *'Mass Grave' - Paralyze 4 Re-deads at the same time. - 10G Day 3: Resident Evil 4 Category:Board Projects